Ayuda
by LadyNiia
Summary: Ellos dos estaban en la misma situación. El amor hacia sus hermanos ocasionaban momentos como este.


__ASHSHFA, hola c: Si, soy loca y subo cosas como estas. No es un Us/Bela, no Jesús, no! Ni insinuaciones ni nada. Lo de cursiva es un recuerdo~

Pairing: Americancest(oneside)/RusBela(oneside)

Hetalia Axis Powers le pertenece a Hidekaz-sama~

* * *

_Natalia se había sentado en una esquina del patio de la escuela. Estaba triste, pero no iba a llorar, no. No le iba a dar más motivos a su hermano para que piense que era una molestia._

"—_Vete, eres una molestia—Iván le hablaba a hermanita con un tono duro, haciendo que la pequeña se encogiera en su sitio—va a jugar por ahí, lejos de mí, da."_

_ Apretaba fuertemente la tela de su vestidito, lastimándose en eso. Las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos al recordar la mirada de desprecio de su hermano, pero ella no iba a dejar que cayeran. Ella tenía que demostrar que no era una molestia, que era grande, que su hermano podía quererla…_

—_¡Hey! ¿Estás bien?—levantó la mirada del suelo para ver a la persona que le había hablado. Un rubiecito, de su misma edad, la contemplaba agachado, sosteniendo la mano de un niño mas, que era bastante parecido a el—¿Estas sola?_

—_Vete—entrecerró su mirada, haciendo que los rubiecitos se asustaran._

—_Vamos Alfred, te dije que era mejor dejarla sola—la suave voz del niño que lo acompañaba, sonaba mas a un susurro que a nada. Tiraba de la mano de su hermano, que se negaba a irse sin haber ayudado a la niñita._

—_Espera Matt, solo quiero ayudarla—el complejo de héroe de su hermano mayor lo hizo sonreír. Dirigió su mirada hacia Natalia, que los observaba muy atentamente._

— _¿Son hermanos verdad?—su rostro inexpresivo no había cambiado, pero en su mirada se notaba su curiosidad._

— _¡Sí! Matt es mi hermano menor, ¡y lo quiero mucho!—el rubio abrazaba a su hermano fuertemente mientras le respondía—¡Él es mi amor verdadero!_

—_Alfred, suéltame—el menor forcejeaba para liberarse del agarre de su hermano, que al final cedió, sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla._

— _D –de -¿Dejaste que te besara?—Natalia estaba completamente sorprendida. Iván no dejaba que lo abrazara, ni siquiera que le tomara la mano._

—_Sí, es mi hermano, y lo hermanos hacemos eso ¿O no?—Alfred había respondido por su hermano, pensando en lo raro del cuestionamiento de la pequeña… ¡Ah! Ya sabía cual era su problema._

—_Alfred, vámonos—el menor tiraba de nuevo, la mano de su hermano, tratando de llamar su atención._

—_Tu hermano también te quiere. —Natalia lo miro, tratando de encontrar la burla en sus palabras o la mentira en sus ojos—Te quiere tanto como yo quiero a Matt, o como tú lo quieres a él—La mirada azul claro del mayor de los hermanos demostraban la sinceridad de sus palabras. Él tenía razón, Iván sí la quería, a su manera, pero la quería. Iván le correspondía. Solo había algo que hacer si su hermano sentía lo mismo por ella…_

_ Se levantó del piso, sorprendiendo a los hermanos. Se sacudió su vestidito lila, y corrió hacia donde estaba su hermano, empujando a cualquiera que se entrometiera en su camino. _

—_Hermano—Iván volteo lentamente hacia la voz que lo llamaba, sin sorprenderse al encontrar a su hermana detrás de el—cásate conmigo._

—Alfred—la fría voz de la chica retumbo por la sala.—levántate.

El rubio abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente. Su mirada azul le llegaba al alma, pero no iba a obedecerla.

—Vete—su voz sonaba ronca, apagada. Se acomodó mejor en la pared, dándole la espalda a la chica.

—No me hagas ir a levantarte—la muchacha se acercaba lentamente al estadounidense— Levántate Alfred.

—Natalia…—la chica se sobresaltó—él no me quiere.

La rubia suspiró. Ya sospechaba el porqué del deplorable estado del rubio. La casa a oscuras no le permitía bien ubicar en donde se encontraba Alfred, pero el sonido de su voz la hacía estimar que estaba cerca de ella. Pensó en su hermano, y en que debería estar preocupado al ver que todavía no había llegado a la casa. _"Iván es un hermano perfecto…tengo que convencerlo para que se case conmigo"_

—Alfred, levántate.

—No puedo, él no me quiere ¡Él no me quiere Natalia!—el rubio la sorprendió cuando la empujó contra la pared. Le dolía el golpe en la cabeza, pero estaba mas preocupada por la reacción de Alfred—Dime…dime como te sentirías si Iván te dijera que no te quiere—la tomó de los hombros y la apretó contra la pared—que tu propio hermano te diga que no te quiere.

Natalia contuvo la respiración. Si su propio hermano le dijera eso…

—Lo haría cambiar de opinión—la respuesta lo tomó desprevenido. Lentamente soltó su agarre y la liberó—el tiene que quererme…—la mirada azulina fija en sus ojos lo hizo retroceder—el tiene que quererte.

Alfred enmudeció. Ella tenía razón. Matthew no podía _no _quererlo. Él era su hermano, su familia, su amor para toda la vida. Él era su _único_ y _verdadero _amor.

—Tienes razón, gracias _baby_—el rubio la tomó de la cintura acercándola a el, antes de ser empujado.

—Ya te dije que hagas eso—se arreglaba su vestido, estirándolo para desaparecer las arrugas—Iván se pondría furioso si nos vería.

—Ya no lo haré mas—dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la casa—por que sino Matt se enojará.

El portazo se escuchó por toda la casa. Natalia miraba por la ventana como la nieve caía despacio, tiñendo el paisaje de un suave blanco. Blanco, como el vestido de novia que guardaba celosamente para que Iván no lo viera. Blanco, como la pálida piel de Iván. Blanco, como sus ilusiones. Blanco, como el amor por su hermano.

Sonrío, saliendo de la casa de Alfred, pensando en que cocinar para que Iván, por fin decida casarse con ella.

* * *

Si, si. Final pedo. Y Alfred medio OOC, pero bueno, a veces algunas cosas te hacen cambiar la actitud. Son las 3:32 am y tengo sueño, así que me voy a dormir. Si hay alguna falta/incoherencia/algo, háganme saber.


End file.
